


Poisoned Water

by Ryuonic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), it's all luke's fault, the solangelo is gonna break ur hearts be prepared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuonic/pseuds/Ryuonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who drink contaminated water will forget what purity once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for taking the time to read this fic. This chapter's super short, but it is only a prologue of what's to come after all. If you've seen my work before, it'll update soon, and hopefully the writing will be better so keep an eye out for that <3 Happy reading!

Four left.

That's how many Perseus counted; including himself. Four near-starved, desperate children who were hunted from all directions. Before, the three standing beside him were some of the most powerful demigods on the planet. They had been reduced to prey, mere game for the creatures roaming the planet he had called home once upon a time. Jason Grace, son of Zeus. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. And himself. He was innocent.

 _You trusted him._  
The words rang in his mind, a harsh reminder that the state of the planet was his fault. He lied to himself, denied that he had wanted to give Luke Castellan the chance. He let this happen. He started the end.

But he'd never tell the others that.

He didn't think he could. They trusted- no, needed him. He despised trust as of late. He hated Luke just as much. Percy loathed how the son of Hermes had used him and toyed with his emotions. It made him sick to his stomach. Even if it was his own mistake.

***

The sweet, calming warmth of arms around him. The soft hum of a melodic voice, whispering nothings into still air. He could feel every last warm breath on his skin, the sensation of blue eyes meeting sea green. The ghost of fingertips of his skin, the faint, gentle touches they shared. The memory was all too real. He reached up, running his thumb along a scar on the blond's face. From his chin, over his nose and stopping at his eye. Percy had loved those eyes. They were a deep blue, and shined like stars whenever Luke was happy. Seeing Luke laughing with a genuine smile on his pale face made something click inside of him. That was his downfall.

Luke had showed him a serum, telling Percy that he wanted to go back to camp. According to the son of Hermes, it would help humanity to improve. He spoke of a world where humans needed demigods more than ever.

And Percy trusted him.


End file.
